oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Briefcase
The Briefcase is the B-plot of the 11th episode of Odd Squad. Synopsis When Ms. O's important briefcase is stolen by the Shapeshifter, Olive and Otto must get it back. Learning Goal Measurement: comparing relative weights of objects Plot (includes episode spoilers) The episode opens with Olive and Otto on a case; they’re standing in a stairwell with a businessman, who explains that he has been unable to ascend the staircase to get to his office on the second floor. He demonstrates the issue by climbing the steps and somehow winds up coming out back on the first floor. Olive suggests that the man should try to use the elevator instead; he thanks the agents and they leave. The elevator door opens, and a clone of the man greets him; they both call out for Odd Squad. Olive and Otto return to headquarters, where Ms. O gives them their next assignment; sending them to a park to pick up a very important briefcase, whose contents are classified. She then instructs the agents to not ask questions, not to peek, and to bring the object directly back to her. They head out on the scene and meet up with Disguise Dan - the guy who has the briefcase; he disguised himself as a park bench and hands the briefcase off to them before leaving. Almost instantly, Otto wonders what’s inside of the case; he tries to guess the contents based on the weight, though his assessment is rather vague and unspecific. Olive shows her partner that there’s a better way to estimate the weight of an object by placing the briefcase on a see-saw; she uses the playground equipment on a balance scale and explains that it can be used to compare the weight of two different things. The scale balances out after the pair adds a few things to the opposite side of the briefcase, and they learn that whatever’s inside of the case is equal to the weight of a traffic cone, a shoe, a pineapple, and a rock. The estimate still doesn’t give them any clue as to what that object is, though. Suddenly, Ms. O appears from the top of a jungle gym and greets the agents in an overly-flowery tone, congratulating them on their findings; she takes the briefcase and tells the duo to take the rest of the day off, then departs. As she leaves, Olive’s badge phone rings; she answers it, and finds that Ms. O is on the other end of the line. She barks at Olive and demands to know where her briefcase is. Confused, Olive remarks that they just gave it to her. Ms. O says that’s impossible because she’s still in her office at HQ. Olive hangs up the phone and beckons to Otto, stating that they have trouble; she pulls a gadget from her pocket and fires it at "Ms. O" as she walks away from the two. A circle of light blasts at her, and she changes shape into a fully grown woman with blue hair and a glowing, blue body; the woman growls and looks back at the agents. Olive introduces Otto to the woman, The Shapeshifter: a well-known villain that regularly tries to steal from Odd Squad. Impressed by her abilities, Otto lists off various things that she could turn into. He mentions a rocket and the Shapeshifter turns into one, then blasts off. The agents take off in pursuit, with Otto regretting that he should've said "snail" instead. Eventually, she loses them and Otto frets about how they’re going to get fired from the squad. He thinks out loud about potential new jobs and notices a gum wrapper discarded on the ground in front of them; he reaches to pick it up, but is unable to due to the object’s weight. Olive points out that a gum wrapper should be light, not heavy and states that the Shapeshifter can change her size and appearance, but not how much she weighs. She fires the gadget at the wrapper and it reveals itself to indeed be the villain. She growls and says that she knows a few things about Olive, including what her greatest fear is. With that, The Shapeshifter turns her head into a giant pie, which sends Olive screaming and cowering behind Otto. The villain dashes off and Otto scoffs in disbelief, then asks why pie is her greatest fear; Olive tells him it’s a long story, and the two start the chase again. The agents follow the Shapeshifter into a warehouse and spread out to find what object she could have transformed into. They pick up various items in an attempt to find her, and eventually Olive discovers a feather that she can’t lift. She fires the gadget, exposing the Shapeshifter once more. She says that she transformed the briefcase and dumped it somewhere within the warehouse, and bids the pair farewell before morphing into a bird and flying away. Otto finds a see-saw and the pair sets to work creating another balance scale to weigh things against. After weighing nearly everything in the warehouse, Olive is about ready to give up. Otto points out something that they haven’t yet weighed: a pie. Olive lets out another terrified scream, but Otto encourages her to face her fears. Persuaded, Olive shakily picks up the dessert and walks it over to the see-saw. The scale balances out, and she once again fires the gadget, revealing that the pie was indeed the briefcase. Olive and Otto return to Ms. O’s office and deliver the item. She assures them that the briefcase was very important and opens it, then proceeds to pull out her lunch. She states that she forgot it at home that morning. As she unpacks the food, she thanks Olive and Otto for going out of their way to retrieve the item and tells them to take the rest of the day off. Remembering the words of the masquerading Shapeshifter, Olive fires the gadget at Ms. O just to make sure that she is actually who she says she is. Nothing happens and the pair are relieved until Ms. O retracts her offer of the day off. Trivia * This is the only appearance of Disguise Dan so far. Gallery Tumblr inline nrc23hJz3n1rv5alo 1280.jpg Briefcase20Balancing20Act.jpg.resize.710x399.jpg Tumblr inline nrc0azNh8y1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc0c659zS1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc0hvtD4d1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc0gkskac1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc0oae7kT1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc0jo4EyX1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc0vdQyBg1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc0rwY7521rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc0vhv0qx1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc1ffPTHb1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc3e3WsCf1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc3iogXnF1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc3guXzl91rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc3vmk7Mf1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc3x5Bfmp1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc4lrcVJg1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc4o9VUQ91rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc4olRxXP1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc08rKU8L1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc4pfnMar1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc4pyGT0z1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc09hIdmn1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc21gpPNm1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc496KDAB1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc369gVB51rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc241knPS1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc40eHsuL1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc49jH0Sw1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc383GvKp1rv5alo 1280.jpg P02wqmm2-1-.jpg Category:Episodes Category:43 Category:B-Plots Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes